


Thanksgiving Surprise

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [45]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthem Era, Boys In Love, Fainting, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Romance, Thanksgiving, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Harry and Zac get a little surprise on Thanksgiving Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic of 2016 more than likely. Happy New Years to my lovely readers :).

Harry frowned as he sat hunched over his and Zac's toilet. The smells of the Thanksgiving dinner that Zac was making hitting his nose and making his stomach rumble even more. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and it was a sharp difference then last year and also last Christmas when they had hosted everyone.

Though this year for Thanksgiving they had just invited Harry's parents and his sister as well as Zac's parents and Zoe if she wanted to come since she still lived at home. Both wanting to do something smaller and Harry was still kind of surprised that Walker and Diana had agreed.

But Diana had been coming around ever since Harry's baby shower so maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. He just figured she would have wanted to spend time with Kate and Isaac who he knew had probably invited them over along with Kate's family who were in town.

"Harry?" Zac's voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied though of course he was far from fine. "Just think I may be coming down with the stomach bug," he spoke as he flushed the toilet before moving from his spot to go and wash his mouth off. 

After his mouth was washed he went to the bathroom door and opened it, giving Zac a fake smile. "Do you need my help preparing the dinner or anything?" he asked seeing Cora who was on Zac's hip reaching out for him and he took a hold of his daughter.

Knowing that if he did have a stomach bug it probably wasn't best to hold her but Cora would have have thrown a fit if he didn't. She was used to either Zac or him holding her when she wanted to be held because she was that spoiled.

A fact that Harry liked to blame on Zac though he knew it was also mostly his fault as well. 

"No I don't need your help," Zac said as he shook his head and gave Harry a once over. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been in the bathroom for most of the morning is all."

Harry kept his forced smile even though he knew Zac could read right through it. "Like I said I think it's just a stomach bug," he reiterated as he walked away from the bathroom now. Moving Cora up on his hip. "Should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"And if you aren't?" Zac asked skeptically as he walked behind Harry and Harry knew what he wanted. Zac wanted Harry to agree to go to the doctor or the hospital one and get checked out.

Which his concern was lovely to Harry but Harry just hated doctors and the hospitals.

"Then I'll go..." Harry started as he turned to face Zac but before he could finish his sentence, his world went black around him as he fell to the ground. A part of him faintly aware of Cora crying out loudly and Zac saying his name though it sounded far away and not close at all.

***

Waking Harry blinked a few times as he looked around at his surroundings. Hearing the beeping of machines as well as seeing impossibly white walls. Too much white walls and as he sat up some he finally realized where he was at.

He was in a hospital and as that realization came to him so did the fact that he was there because he had most likely fainted. He remembered being in mid conversation with Zac and things going black.

"You're awake finally," Zac's voice spoke and Harry turned his head seeing Zac in a chair by his bed, stretching some and knowing him he had probably fallen asleep. Zac could really sleep anywhere if he wanted too. It was a habit Harry wished he had.

The ability to sleep anywhere he wanted too.

Harry nodded his head as he gave Zac a weak smile, "I'm awake," he stated as he sat up some in the bed. Watching as Zac moved from his chair to the edge of the bed. "Obviously I fainted."

"You did," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head. "Gave Cora quiet the scare but I think she's okay. She landed on you but she calmed down once I held her and rocked her as I called 911."

Frowning at the fact that Cora had been scared Harry had to look away and blink back tears knowing he hadn't wanted to do that. Nor did he want to be in the hospital on Thanksgiving.

"What about the food?" Harry asked as he thought about the food and the fact that their house could be on fire.

Zac laughed as he shook his head and reached for Harry's hand, "It's in safe hands. I called Avery to come over and watch it and Cora. I also told her to let our respective parents in and tell them what has happened because I probably would have been too much of a mess to do it myself," he sighed and again Harry frowned.

Imagining how Zac probably had reacted badly to him fainting. It was no secret that Zac hated when he was sick and obviously Zac had been worried even before he fainted thanks to how he had been sick all day.

"Do...do they know what's wrong with me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean have they ran tests or anything?"

"They did run tests," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head as he squeezed Harry's hand. "They even told me the results since you were still out of it and I'm your husband. Your next of kin."

Harry swallowed hard as he heard Zac, "Am I dying?" he asked almost scared for whatever was wrong with him. He had never fainted before. "I really don't want to die before Cora reaches three and I can get her hooked on Friends but if I'm dying now I'll just have to start her early at one."

Zac laughed again this time much louder than before and Harry glared at him. Enough that he stopped laughing.

"You aren't dying," Zac said once he had composed himself. "You may once I tell you what the news is but you aren't dying."

"Well out with it," Harry demanded wanting to know what was wrong with him. Why he had been sick and why he had fainted.

"You were dehydrated," Zac told him before squeezing his hand. "More than likely from getting sick but it's not good for people in your condition which is why they have you on fluid iv's right now."

Harry quirked an eyebrow up at Zac's wording, "My condition?"

"You're pregnant again Harry," Zac smiled as he locked eyes with Harry. "The baby fever you had on Cora's birthday in April must have finally got quenched on our anniversary."

Harry was rendered silent at Zac's words. Hearing Zac say he was pregnant and the baby was more than likely conceived on their anniversary in September made sense now that he thought of it. It would fit the timeline of when his morning sickness with Cora had hit.

Though he had never gotten bad enough to get dehydrated and faint.

"I'm pregnant?" he asked wanting to just confirm it and when Zac nodded his head he chewed his lip. "Are you happy?" he asked knowing ever since April that Zac still hadn't came to a decision on having a second baby and now the decision had been made for him.

Much like with their first baby too and Zac had been a right asshole over that one for awhile. Harry didn't want a repeat of it with this pregnancy and baby.

"I think I'm happy," Zac nodded as he moved a bit closer to Harry on the bed. Close enough that he could lean in and kiss his cheek softly. "I know I hadn't said either way if I for sure wanted another baby. I don't think I'm opposed to the one that's on the way and I know once he gets here I'll love him just like I love Cora."

"He?" Harry asked with an amused smirk. "So sure it's a boy already?"

Zac shrugged his shoulder, "Mother's intuition," he said with a wink before again leaving a kiss on Harry's cheek. "It's going to be a boy to save me from having to buy another gun and way more ammo for when they hit the age that they can date and shit."

Laughing now Harry only shook his head not even wanting to think of Cora or the baby on the way dating. Heck he didn't really want to think of much of anything. Especially going home to their family and giving them a Thanksgiving surprise.

That they'd be getting a new baby to love on and spoil. Especially the respective grandparents who already spoiled Cora enough as it was.

Then again Harry and Zac were just as bad when it came to spoiling her.

"You know, I think we should hold off on telling everyone until Christmas," Harry suggested as he looked at Zac with a mischievous little smile. "Make up some lie and then tell them as their present."

Zac returned Harry's smile, "Sounds like a plan to me," he agreed but of course he would. Harry knew that because he knew his husband was a little shit just like he was.

It was one reason they made such a good pair.


End file.
